Some Women Taste Like Strawberries
by cutelikemurder
Summary: Based on a gifset from SwingTown. Prompt by wolfstevens on tumblr. "HELLO SWANQUEEN PROMPT! EMMA HAVING HER WAY WITH REGINA WHILE REGINA IS TIED AND BLINDFOLDED IN THE CHAIR! I WANT!" Established SwanQueen. Post Season Five


**A/N:** You know when you see someone post a prompt and you think to yourself, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Well, this is what happened here. :D So here you are wolfstevens. The prompt was based on a gifset from Swingtown. A show that I have seen only one episode of and need to buy the DVD set because of reasons. The title however is a play on a conversation I once had with a friend of mine about walnuts.  
 **Warnings:** NSFW. Porn without Plot. Smutty good times, Light Food Play, The lightest bondage to ever bondage, Mild Fluff. Smuff, is that a thing? It is decided. It's a thing.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc. I claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

Emma tried not to laugh. But it was funny. Her wife, ever the control freak, couldn't give an inch. Not even now. Regina was the keeper of the keys when it came to their sex life. And while Emma didn't mind in the slightest, it was time for something a little different. They didn't always do this but when they did, it was Emma tied down, being incessantly teased until she felt like she was about to explode. Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore but she did enjoy tormenting Emma. Especially, like this.

They were in the study. Regina dressed in an outfit of Emma's choosing. Which left little if anything to the imagination. She was actually surprised that they had even come this far. But it had always been a fantasy of hers to have Regina at her mercy. And she made she that conditions were perfect. Silk scarves so she wouldn't mark her. A bowl of chilled strawberries before well it was Emma and she loved food. And there was nothing sexier than watching Regina eat a strawberry. Seriously. She just needed Regina to get out of her head for a bit if this was going to work. A task easier said than done.

"Relax, Regina," Emma said, kneeling in front of her. She hadn't tied her wrists yet. She hadn't put on the blindfold. This was about trust and intimacy and if her wife wasn't comfortable, they'd stop. As disappointing of a notion that was. So the only question that remained was, "Do you trust me?"

Regina's trust was not easily given. It was something that you had to fight to earn, and when you had it you had to fight to keep it. Which made it something precious. Emma's most treasured possession, next to the son they shared.

"Of course I do," was Regina's reply. And it was strange how those four words could bring a smile to Emma's face. Even more so than 'I love you.' Having Regina's trust was important to her. But then the other shoe dropped. "I'm just worried," Regina added. "I mean..."

Before she could list off all of things that would prevent them from having a little alone time, Emma stopped her. "Henry's going out with a few friends then he'll join my parents for the night when he's done. All of your early appointments tomorrow morning are being handled by the Deputy Mayor."

"- Why you would allow that _witch_ to handle anything-"

"Hey, that _witch_ has proven herself in the last few years. And she happens to be your sister."

" _Half_ -sister."

"Who has reformed and raising an adorable daughter with your ex-boyfriend. My ex is handling all of the sheriff business tonight. See, I've got all the bases covered, Regina," Emma reassured her. "Look, everything above board; if you don't want to do this, just say so. It'll be okay. Hell, I'll even take your place. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

Regina bit her bottom lip. She could see her weighing things out. Despite being the person that cast a curse on an impulse, Regina as she was now, wasn't someone that did things on a whim. Emma was the impulsive one. Regina was methodical and pragmatic. And the blond absolutely loved that about her. She didn't do anything unless she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

Just when Emma thought that their little romp would be over before it started, Regina smiled, placed her arms on the armrests, and sat up straight in the chair like it was a throne and she was every bit the queen of this castle.

"I love you," Emma told her.

The mayor smirked. "I know."

The Savior rose up then and captured Regina's lips in a kiss that said what her words could never convey. From the moment their paths crossed, Regina turned her world upside down. She was everything to Emma. A great mother to their son. Her partner in all things. An equal. Someone who understood what it was like to be the outsider looking in. Someone that knew what made her tick. Emma always thought she was a hot mess of a person, but Regina made her feel less alone, less like a freak. Well, not entirely less of a freak. But there was magic in that too. In fact there was magic in everything they did together.

"Emma..." Regina breathed, when she pulled away, her voice low and husky. She had to know what that did to her; the way she could twist Emma up with just the sound of her voice alone.

"I've got you, my Queen," she replied, settling back down, so she could reach for the silk scarves on the coffee table and began her work. Emma traced Regina's bare arms with one of them, drawing small circles along her skin. The brunette's breathing changed, her chest heaved with an uneven rhythm and she was watching Emma with a hooded gaze. All Emma could do was smile. She loved how responsive Regina was.

Before she tied her right wrists to armrests, green eyes meet dark honey brown, and she looked pointedly at her wife. "And the safe word is...?"

"Apples," Regina replied, her tongue darting out moisten dry, but oh-so-plump lips.

"I love you." It was important that whatever was about to happen that Regina knew how Emma felt. How she had always felt, if she was honest. With great care, Emma wrapped one scarf around Regina's right wrist and the armrest. She checked with her to see if it was too tight. When Regina said it wasn't Emma moved onto the left one and did the same. Once her queen was secure, Emma stood, stepping back to admire not only her handiwork but also the beautiful woman that for reasons that still escaped her, agreed to be her wife.

Emma could go on and on about how beautiful Regina was. Raven hair, eyes the color of burnt honey, the olive skin. And Jesus Christ this woman's boobs. But all of that was just physical. The things that made Regina breathtaking weren't things Emma could easily articulate. She loved Regina's flaws. She loved that even pulling for Team Greater Good, Regina was still dangerous. She loved her fire. She loved her strength of will. She loved that even though Regina was hers, she was still her own person.

"You're beautiful," Emma told her wife. "Did you know that?"

Regina smirked. "I'll give you attractive, my dear. But beautiful..."

"Stop it, Regina. You're beautiful... I'll tell you that as many times as I have to until you believe it," Emma replied. "Then I'll keep telling you every day after that."

"When did you get so mawkish?"

The Savior smiled. "When you kissed me for the first time."

It didn't seem like the Darkness would loosen its hold on Emma's soul. She couldn't see the light because she was drowning in darkness. But Regina saved her. Pulled her from the dark depths of her mind and drove it away with True Love's Kiss. In that moment she became just as sappy as her parents.

Emma reached for the blindfold and that soft grin turned devilish. The sweet moment was gone. It wasn't time for sentimentality, so she stalked over to Regina, circling around her slowly and savoring every moment of this. It wasn't everyday she saw Regina play the submissive. But again this wasn't about power, it was about trust.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked, standing behind her. When Regina nodded, Emma smiled. "I need you to say the words."

"I'm okay, Emma."

"Okay, good. That's good. Now, I'm going to put this blindfold on you," Emma explained. "If you want me to stop..."

Regina sighed. "I know. I use that ridiculous safe word you came up with."

 _That's my queen._ "I'm just making sure you understand that you're still in control. This is about equal exchange. Just like everything else we do." Regina turned her head and gave her a pointed look. "Okay, not entirely like everything else we do."

"I should say," Regina replied.

"Remind me why I'm not gagging you?" the Savior asked. When her wife glared at her Emma chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'd never do that. One, because I'm pretty sure you'd kill me. And two, I like hearing you. It's a turn on."

Regina smiled. "How is it you know exactly what to say to me?"

Emma shrugged. "It's one of my many superpowers."

Her wife laughed, a deep, low rumbling in her chest. "I'm ready... _Em-ma_."

At the utterance of her name, she fought off a shiver. That fucking voice got her every time. And Regina knew it. She was doing this on purpose. Trying to remind Emma who was in charge. As if she needed reminding.

Emma placed the blindfold over Regina's eyes, holding it there for a moment before she secured it. Again she asked if Regina was comfortable. Only when her wife answered in the affirmative did Emma continue. She bent at the waist, her mouth dangerously close to Regina's ear. But she didn't touch her right away. Because the build up was just as important. Regina should know that for as many times as Emma was in her position, practically begging for release.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about doing this, your Majesty," Emma whispered, before she licked the shell of her wife's ear, delighting the way Regina's breath hitched in her throat when she did. "Having you blindfolded, tying you up, worshiping every inch of you. Would you like that, my Queen?"

"Yes..." was her breathy response.

Emma smirked, standing up. Her fingers danced along Regina's skin as she circled her again, tracing soft lines up one arm, across her shoulders, and then down the other arm until she was standing in front of a trembling Regina again, watching goosebumps raise on her wife's skin where she touched her. And her smile widened before she cupped Regina's face in her hands.

"My beautiful wife," Emma murmured, capturing her lips again. She groaned when Regina responded eagerly, her hands balling into fists as she struggled against the silk restraints. Emma's tongue swiped along her lips, silently asking for entrance, which Regina happily granted, which allowed Emma to deepened the kiss. She swallowed Regina's moans as their tongue slid across each other.

 _Fuck, this woman was going to be the death of me._ But what a way to go, right?

She pulled back just far enough to lay a heated trail of kisses along Regina's neck, giving extra attention to her pulse point, and lightly scraping her teeth against her wife's skin as she worked her way down, listening to her gasp, groan, moan, and whimper. Emma's hands were on her thighs, pushing them apart so she could settle on her knees between them. She wanted to be as close as she could in this position. It also put her mouth level with Regina's lace-clad breasts and Emma intended to take full advantage of that.

Her lips curled in a pleased smile when she saw that her wife had planned ahead, wearing one of those bras that clasped in the front. And suddenly Emma couldn't wait to free her breasts from the garment. But she reminded herself to be patient. Regina wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She could wait.

She leaned back and reached for one of the strawberries that she had placed in a bowl on the coffee table. She smiled and rose up again.

"Did you know that strawberries aren't actually berries?" she asked, doing her best Regina impression. "They're actually related to the rose family. And they're first fruit to ripen in spring."

Regina chuckled. "Cute, Emma. But if I thought I was getting a botany lesson I would have dressed for the occasion."

"I dunno, I wasn't wearing much more when you gave me my first botany lesson," Emma teased.

"Don't remind me..." Regina groaned at the memory. "I was trying hard to intimate you into leaving. A challenging feat when your adversary isn't wearing pants."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Emma hummed in agreement. "Try engaging in a battle of wits with a woman who's constantly wears shirts a size too small. It's hard to stand up to someone when you're praying a button would pop off on her blouse."

This time Regina threw her head back and roared with laughter. The sound was like velvet rubbing across Emma's skin.

"What a pair, we make, dear," Regina said.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

"Neither would I."

"Good. Now would her Majesty like a strawberry?" Emma asked.

"Yes, please."

Emma brought the tip of the strawberry to Regina's lips, tracing them until her wife's lips captured the fruit, slowly and sensuously taking a bite of it. It was arguably one of the most erotic things Emma had ever witnessed. Regina hummed her approval and Emma took a bite herself, relishing in the taste.

They kissed once more and Emma could taste the hint of strawberries on Regina's lips. Sweet, warm, and wet. Strawberries would never taste the same after this. She loved them. And now every time she had one she'd ate one she'd associate it with this.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. She hadn't tied them to the chair because she didn't want Regina to feel complete confined. She knew this woman too well and knew that her wife couldn't handle not being able to touch her in some way. To be honest, neither could Emma. Which is partly why she didn't push it either.

The kiss deepened at the move and they kissed with a reckless abandon, like they were the last two people on the planet. Something they couldn't do with a teenage and two toddlers in the house. Not that Emma minded. However, when they were in the middle of something like this, she couldn't help but think how much she missed moments like this with her wife.

A whimper escaped Regina when Emma pulled away, retracing her steps with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Only this time she traveled lower. She brushed her lips down Regina's chest, kissing the tops of her breasts, listening to the sounds she was drawing out of her wife, and trying desperately to ignore the effect it was having on her own body. Because she wasn't lying when she said, hearing Regina was a turn on.

Her fingers made fast work of the clasp to Regina's bra, causing the brunette to gasp, her nipples hardening as Emma looked on, her own arousal pooling in her center.

"Fuck me," she breathed before she took one her wife's nipple in her mouth.

Regina threw her head back and gasped. "No, dear. Fuck me..."

 _That's the plan..._ Emma thought as she flicked one of her nipples with her tongue, rolling the other between her fingers. Regina's thighs tightened around her waist and she arched into her touch, moaning. Emma switched breasts given each the attention they deserved.

Her fingers danced along Regina's skin as she her mouth traveled lower, laying soft kisses down her wife's body as she struggled in against the silk bindings, sighing and gasping. And when Emma softly dragged her nails down her sides, Regina whimpered much to her wife's delight. Emma smiled against her skin, and then pulled away, drawing out another whimper in protest at the lost of contact.

"Now, let's see if I've got the hang of this yet," Emma whispered.

"Hang of what?" Regina asked, panting.

The blond didn't answer her. She just smiled and concentrated. Regina could do this like it was second nature. And while Emma was powerful, she didn't have the surgical precision that her wife possessed when it came to wielding it. So it took a degree of focus to pull off something like this. With a wave of her hand, she watched Regina's lingerie fade away, and appear folded neatly near the chair in the study, delighting in the way her wife gasped when her body was completely exposed.

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips and a pleased chuckle escaped her as she settled back in between her wife's parted legs.

"God, you're beautiful," she breathed and before Regina could protest Emma stopped her. "Trust me, Regina, you're fucking gorgeous."

Emma reached up and cupped her wife's face in her hands, letting her know she was still here. Her thumb lightly caressed her cheek before brushing full lips, paying close attention to the thin scar on her upper lip. When Regina took her thumb between her lips, Emma groaned, desire pooling in her stomach. She wanted this woman so badly she felt like she would explode if it didn't happen soon.

And Regina knew that.

Emma pulled her hands away, snaking them down Regina's sides, around her back until they settled under her shapely ass. Regina sunk into the chair, her legs raised to rest on Emma's shoulders.

But the blond didn't claim her prize just yet and instead took a moment to admire her wife's sex and to take in the heady scent of her arousal that she had come to love.

Emma's past sexual partners were mostly men. It was easier as she wasn't really a 'make-the-first-move' type unless she was put on the spot. And as Lily once told her the way she carried herself made people assume that she'd be the aggressor when it came to having relations with someone of the same sex, so she didn't date women as often as she might have liked. You also had account for the fact that she couldn't typically have conversations with attractive women that weren't contentious. Which actually explained a little bit of what happened between her and Regina. In the beginning the subtle threats and barbed insults were basically a form of verbal foreplay, and taking a chainsaw to Regina's beloved apple tree was a declaration of love. It was different now between them. But this whole thing was in many ways very new to her.

"Get on with it, Emma," Regina growled. And the blond had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Who knew that Regina Mills could be a power bottom?

"Patience is a virtue, Regina," she teased.

"Patience isn't one of my strong suits, dear."

 _Understatement of the century._

"Emma…" her wife mewled.

"What's the magic word?"

Regina pouted. "I'm not going to beg."

"Who said anything about begging? I just want you to use some manners and ask me nicely."

The brunette huffed. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

This time Emma did chuckle. "And I look forward to that. But in the meantime…" She nuzzled Regina's inner thigh, lightly kissing it before she drew some of the soft flesh between her teeth, and gently bit down. "What's the magic word?"

Regina groaned. "Please… Emma, please."

"It would be my pleasure, my Queen…" Her hands moved and hooked around Regina's thighs, spreading her open as she breathed her wife in. "Christ, Regina…"

Before she could throw a snide remark Emma's way, the blond gave her slick folds one quick, teasing stroke with her tongue. And Regina threw her head back, trying to arch into the contact. Emma hummed her approval and rewarded Regina's reaction by giving her most intimate parts more direct attention. She lavished her partner with long, reverent strokes, relishing in the taste of her on her tongue. She liked having Regina like this; soft, warm, wet, inviting. She almost lamented that they didn't get to do these things more often. But they had a town to protect, a son to see off to college soon, and neither of those thing left much time to sate their voracious sexual appetites.

"Fuck…" Regina breathed, her thighs clenching, as she bucked against Emma's unrelenting ministrations, staining against the silk bindings.

A grin spread across Emma's features and her gaze rolled up to watch, raptly as Regina lost herself in pleasure. The blond captured Regina's clit between her lips, her tongue swirling around the hardened nub, pleased of the sounds that pulled from her partner. Regina mewed for her release and Emma knew what she needed to push her over the edge. Her dominate hand dropped from Regina's thigh and Emma pulled away just far enough to draw two of her digits into her mouth before she eased them into Regina's heated sex. The brunette let out a sound somewhere between a cry and a shout. And soon after Emma latched her lips onto her wife's sensitive bundle of nerves as her fingers and Regina's hips found an easy rhythm.

"Yes, just like that," the brunette cooed. "Please… don't stop…"

The steady undulating of Regina's hips was becoming more wild, and her inner walls clenched around Emma's fingers, which let the blond know she was close. So very close. It was coming to the point where Emma wanted Regina's climax more than anything. She wanted to see her wife come undone, writhing, cursing, and crying out with her orgasm. And when she curled her fingers in a come-hither motion, Emma got just that. Regina announced she was coming and then came hard and loud, calling out Emma's name as they both rode out her climax together. But when Regina relax, Emma didn't stop and instead took her roughly once more.

"If you…" Regina breathed. "…don't… stop… I'll just… oh… I'll just… keep… coming!"

Emma grinned. "That's the idea, your Majesty."

The chair groaned as Regina squirmed against her silk restraints and within a matter of moments she was climaxing again, her thighs clenching almost painfully around Emma's head. When the orgasm subsided, Regina slumped back into the plush chair and Emma stopped. A whimper escaped the former Evil Queen, when her wife withdrew her fingers, only to lick them clean. Then Emma took great care untying her wife, and removing the blindfold. She leaned in, kissed Regina softly, and murmured, "Thank you."

A relaxed, and lazy laugh escaped her partner's lips. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

Emma smiled. "You can. But I'm serious, Regina. Thank you for trusting me."

"Always, Emma," Regina replied. "And as soon as regain feeling in my legs, I'll show you how grateful I am."

The blond chuckled, reaching over to the forgotten bowl of strawberries. When she caught Regina watching her as she ate the berry, Emma arched a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing…" Regina said. "I was just thinking that I'll never be able to eat Strawberries again without thinking about this."

Emma's grin widened as she suggestively bit into the fruit. "Good."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated. I'm on Tumblr as CuteLikeMurder if you like my stuff, gimme a follow and send me a prompt. And I've reached over 100 followers so I've started accepting them. I'll write anything. Just understand since smut isn't really my strong suit the turn around for these types of scenes will take longer then a non-smut prompt. I'll still do it though. I need the practice.**


End file.
